


【盾冬】暗恋小夜曲

by MissTotoro



Series: 盾冬畅想曲系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTotoro/pseuds/MissTotoro
Summary: 农夫桃X庄园少爷包，ABO，傻白甜盾冬畅想曲系列02>此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。
Relationships: CE/384, Stucky, evanstan, 盾冬
Series: 盾冬畅想曲系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Stan庄园的Omega小少爷已经19岁了，早就过了性成熟的年纪，但是他却拒绝了任何前来示好的贵族Alpha，原因很简单，他已经有了喜欢的人，一个让他暗恋了长达5年之久的男人。

小少爷有个好听的名字，Sebastian，看到他样貌的人都会称赞，绝对没有比Sebastian更加适合他的名字了，他有一头棕色的微卷长发，会被女佣用漂亮的丝带在脑后松松地扎起来，一对笔挺的眉，带着少年的英气勃发，还有一双清澈而空灵的漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，像是森林的深处那般吸引人，他的嘴唇红嫩，就像是随时被人亲吻过一般，轻轻一笑便带有无边魅力，四周的Alpha都为之倾倒。

但是小少爷却看不上任何一个Alpha，他觉得这些人都是冲着他的背景和美貌去的，没一个人是真正打心底里因为喜欢他而追求他的。他想要的是完美的爱情，不是得过且过和家族联姻。因此就算是顶着再大的舆论和家族的双重压力，他也不愿意随随便便就跟一个Alpha结婚。

再说了，有了那个完美的Alpha和别人作对比，这位眼光挑剔的小少爷又能满意哪个不自量力的Alpha？他从14岁开始就认识的那个Alpha，那个让镇子里所有的Beta和Omega都恨不得能天天贴在他身上不下来的健壮英俊的Alpha，名字叫做Chris•Evans。

Chris•Evans是Evans家的大儿子，他上头有一个Omega姐姐，已经结婚；下边有一个Beta弟弟，叫做Scott。他们一家住在镇子的另外一边，有一小片果园，并养了几头牛，几只猪和几只鸡。

家里的果园并不大，所以Chris将大部分的工作都交给了逐渐长大的Scott，自己开始在外打工，在辗转换了好几份短工之后，Chris的工作固定在了帮Stan庄园照看农场和庄园后成片的果林。Stan庄园占地巨大，农场和庄园需要的人手众多，Chris是做农活的一把好手，庄园的管家很是器重这个稳健的大小伙，他在Stan庄园一干就是5年，从刚满18岁的青年迅速地成长为23岁的开朗大方的成年人。

作为庄园主人唯一家的Omega后代，Sebastian小少爷从小的生活就十分的优渥，被家里所有人都视为掌上明珠，但他的性格并未因这些过分的宠溺而变成蛮横无理的小坏蛋。他读很多的书，喜欢莎士比亚的悲剧爱情故事，喜欢骑马和弹钢琴，有几个很要好朋友，他待人谦和有礼，对待家里的女佣和侍者也很友善。在小少爷14岁的时候，他和女佣的儿子Chace •Crawford一起在果园玩耍，那天他第一次见到让他暗恋了5年之久的男人。

那天是个美妙的周四，初春的天气不冷不热，高高的天空中飘荡着几朵云，不时吹来的拂面微风中有桃花的香气，Sebastian决定和Chace一起玩捉迷藏，这是永远也不会过时的游戏。轮到Sebastian当鬼的时候，他将双眼紧紧捂住，大声地报数倒计时，一直等自己数到了1才放下了捂住眼睛的双手。他揉揉有些发花的双眼，开始兴奋地穿梭在枝繁叶茂的桃树林里寻找小伙伴的身影。

初春的桃树上嫩叶还没有抽出几片，桃花却开了满树，结果用的桃树不会特别高，枝桠被特意修剪成往四周水平伸展的样子，为的是能够充分利用树木周围的一切空间，粉嫩的花瓣已经开始往下掉落，Sebastian抚掉落在肩头的花瓣，放轻脚步接近前方被桃枝遮掩住一半身影的人。

“抓到你啦！”Sebastian大笑着扑在那人的身后，等真正触到对方才发现似乎不太对劲，Chace就算再比他高，也不会高这么多啊，而且这个人背部的肌肉坚硬得就像铁塔，撞得他鼻子都有些痛了。他埋在格子布料间的鼻端嗅到了一股好闻的香气，像是春天洒过水珠的青草地，又像薄荷味的牙膏。被他从后背抱住的男人明显被扑得有些踉跄，他顺势赶忙放开了那人，对方的蓝白格子衬衫像极了Chace今天穿的那件，所以他才会认错这个被桃枝遮掩的身影。

“对不——”Sebastian在对方转身的时候赶忙开口道歉，声音却在看到对方的容貌时戛然而止。

站在一树桃花里的高大男人，有着一头金光闪闪的短发，在明媚阳光的照耀下像是金沙一样闪闪发光；他碧蓝色的眼眸比雨后刚洗练过的天空还要蔚蓝，眼角的笑意仿佛能够融化一切；他有一个直挺的鼻梁，有传言说鼻子笔挺的男人性欲都很旺盛，他会不会也一样？他的嘴唇就像是刚刚从果园里摘下的水蜜桃，让人恨不得能够咬上一口。他穿着蓝白粗布格子衬衫和水洗牛仔裤，脖子上搭着一条白色的汗巾，英俊得如同米开朗基罗手下的雕塑。

Sebastian足足呆了好几秒才反应过来他竟然盯着一个初次见面的男性一动不动，多么失礼的行为啊！还有刚刚他那个低俗的联想，是多么的无礼！Sebastian一瞬间涨红了脸颊，连耳朵都要冒起烟来，脑子里的第一个反应就是快逃！别让他看见自己这样失礼的状态。他满脑子的嗡嗡声，尴尬得只能转身就跑，没有听见男人的自我介绍，没有看见男人刚刚伸过来想要问好的手。

他一路奔回了庄园里自己的房间，钻进一堆软绵绵的抱枕里一动不动，让后来左等右等等不到他人便回来找他的Chace原本想发的脾气都被他这反常的行为吓回了嘴里。

“Chace，我想我恋爱了。”

Chris第一天来Stan庄园做工，和他同组的其他农人都很友好，耐心地为他介绍这里种植的各种优良品种的果树。因为他以前在自家的果园里做过活计，所以他学得很快，只需要稍稍指点一些不规范的动作，便可以一个人上手照看一小片桃树了。正值桃树开花的季节，他要查看桃树上是否长有桃蚜和山楂红蜘蛛，以便及早处理这些小害虫。

正当他细心查看一株桃树的时候，冷不防地差点被背后一个人给扑倒。他往前迈了半步撑稳身子，身后的人已经放开了手，他转过身看向对方，一个身高只到他胸口的穿着漂亮小西装的男孩站在那里，说了一半的道歉话语在看到他的时候消隐无踪，对方灰绿色的眸子微微有些撑大了，他估计对方多半是把自己错认成了别人，他本想和对方打个招呼认识一下，结果小家伙转身就跑。他有那么可怕吗？Chris搔了搔脑袋，转身继续忙自己的活去了。

Sebastian后来从侍女的口中得知了那个帅气的Alpha名叫Chris，是Evans家的老二。侍女们光明正大地在聚集在庄园一角休息时讨论着那个Alpha，从穿衣品味到傻傻的笑，从家里几口人到家里几头牛，从兄弟姐妹到他到底有没有男/女朋友。Sebastian第一次做了一个偷听者，躲在墙角根里听那些女佣们一边咯咯地笑着一边说他的Chris有多么迷人，心里禁不住有些微的恼怒和羞涩。两种奇怪的感情混杂在一起倒进他的心房，Sebastian感叹莫非这就是爱上一个人的感觉？

他开始每天远远地躲在角落里看Chris干农活，给果树剪枝、施肥、浇水，给牛马喂草料、洗澡、放风，开着拖拉机去田里犁地、播种、收割，他就这样把暗恋Chris的第一年花费在了偷看对方做事干活上。

Chace曾经问他为什么不去亲自认识一下Chris，鉴于他在你家做活，肯定也知道你这个小少爷的存在，来庄园做活计一整年，就连公事繁忙的Stan老爷他都见过几面了，一个天天在庄园里待着的小少爷却一次面都没碰上过，难道不会让人起疑心吗？

Sebastian只是红着脸摇摇头，我，我不敢，Chace，我连稍稍靠近他都会觉得心好像要从胸腔里蹦出来了，我会紧张得一句话都说不出来，耳朵里到处都是巨大的轰鸣声，根本听不见他说什么，这样的我出现在他的面前，该有多么丢脸啊，他肯定会觉得我是个怪人。

Chace只好摇摇头，叹一口气模仿着泰戈尔的诗句说道：“世界上最遥远的距离，不是尚未相遇，而是Chris就站在那里，Sebby你却踟蹰龃龉在原地；世界上最遥远的距离，不是两人无法相识，而是Chris就站在那里，Sebby你却失去了认识他的勇气。”

Sebastian被他那改编得不三不四的诗句逗得哈哈大笑，却在笑到至极时突然落下泪来。他说：“怎么办，Chace，我真的好想认识他。”

Chace至此发现，原来自己作为Sebby小少爷的好友的最大作用，不是照看他的安全，不是陪他一起玩耍，而是帮他解决恋爱难题、婚嫁大计。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 农夫桃X庄园少爷包，ABO，傻白甜
> 
> 盾冬畅想曲系列02  
> >此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。

“Chris，今年的复活节Stan庄园准备了什么？”Scott在餐桌上问道，他的这个小弟弟总是对Stan庄园充满了好奇心。

“管家先生打算明天让我们杀两只羊，我想明天回家时我大概能够带回来一块前腿肉。庄园的厨娘们已经开始准备巧克力做彩蛋了。”Chris吞下一口土豆泥，笑着看了看旁边坐着的父母亲和他对面的小弟。

“Stan老爷向来是慷慨的人，愿主保佑他。”Lisa说道。

“好小子，好好干，不久以后你说不定就能有一辆自己的车了。”Bob大笑着拍了拍Chris肌肉紧实的胳膊。“看看你，都要长得比我壮实了！”

“爸爸，我也长得很结实呢！”Scott在一旁抗议道。

“对对，Scott也很了不起，现在已经能帮爸爸干很多活了。”Bob伸手揉了揉小儿子的头发。

“嘿！别弄乱我的发型。”Scott丢下叉子拯救自己的头发，“说起来，Chris，今年Stan家也会在镇子里举办找彩蛋活动吗?”

“当然，这是咱们镇子的一大传统不是？”Chris点点头。

“真希望能够看一看传说中的Stan小少爷，听镇上的女孩从庄园女佣那听来说，Sebastian小少爷长得可好看了，比我们中学的校花还要漂亮。那是真的吗？”Scott问。

“Sebastian少爷……呃，说实话我只见过他一面，那还是在一年前我刚到Stan庄园的时候。之后我就再也没有见过他了，他的样貌，早就不记得了。”

“什么？你只见过他一面？Chris你可是在Stan家的农场和果园待了一年了！竟然没有遇见过他？我打赌你遇见堪称神龙见首不见尾的Stan老爷的次数都比他多。Stan小少爷可是一直都待在庄园里的啊，你竟然没有见过他？”

“但是我真的是没见过他啊，他大概是害怕我吧。”Chris给他们讲了自己和小少爷的初遇，Scott听后哈哈大笑起来。

“说真的，Chris，你当时到底是露出了什么表情才能把人家一个Omega吓得躲了你一整年？”

“我怎么知道？我已经表现得很友好了啊。”Chris故意做出委屈的表情，一家人被他逗得捧腹大笑。

Lisa好心地安慰他道：“可能是因为他对你的信息素太敏感了吧，要知道你的信息素真的很霸道。”

“但是我平时都将信息素收敛得很低了啊，妈妈。”Chris的母亲Lisa也是个Omega。

“我知道，所以我才说是他对信息素过于敏感啊。这不是你的错，Chris，没必要太过在意了。”Lisa温柔地说。

“也可能是小少爷单纯地不喜欢我。”Chris叹口气。

“嘿，兄弟，全镇子的Omega和一半以上的Beta都爱你，已经很完美啦！别强求太多。”Scott说道。

“我懂。不管怎样，明天能够有羊前腿肉和一小包彩蛋，期待吧！”Chris又展开灿烂的笑容。

***

“Chace，你真的确定吗？我觉得，我觉得我还是放弃吧。”Sebastian扭着双手，站在房间中央看着坐在床边的Beta好友。

“Sebby，我们说好了的。今天我绝不会再迁就你了。”Chace说道。

“我，我突然觉得我肚子疼。”Sebastian用手捂着肚子说。

“拜托，Sebby，这个梗都被你玩烂了好吗？你每次不情愿的时候就装肚子疼。”Chace翻了个大大的白眼。

“哎？有吗？”

“我们都已经练习过那么多次了，你到底还在害怕什么？大不了你就闭着眼睛把那句‘你好我是Sebby很高兴认识你Chris’背出来不就行了？”Chace抬手在空气里挥了挥，他这两个月陪着Sebby小少爷用各种匪夷所思的方法练习让他能够顺利和Chris搭上一句话，原本他们应该在圣诞节的时候就“第一次相认”了，结果这个临阵脱逃的家伙竟然给他玩失踪。让他原本的计划全都泡汤了，之后他又策划了好几场“美丽邂逅”，可是Sebby每次都在最后关头退缩，这让Chace很是头痛。这回说什么他都不能再让Sebby放任自流了。

看着一脸纠结扭绞着自己双手的Sebastian，Chace不禁想起之前的血泪史——

Sebby的练习截取01：

（玉米田里）

Chace：好啦，现在你就假装这个稻草人是Chris。开始吧！Sebby。

384：……（脸通红）

Chace：拜托！只是个稻草人而已你脸红个什么劲？！（崩溃）

384：但，但是它的那两个眼睛画得好像Chris……（小小声）

Chace（看着那张简笔画一样的脸）：%#%&R%&*%

Sebby的练习截取02：

（面对面站）

Chace：好吧放弃稻草人！你就把我当成他吧！

384：很，很高兴认识你，Chris。

Chace：哦，我也很高兴认识你，Sebby少爷。

384：（泪盈满眶）

Chace（被惊到）：你，你突然哭什么？

384：Ch……Chris跟我说……话了好高兴，呜呜呜。

Chace：那是我说的好吗！骚年你脑补过度了！！

Sebby的邂逅截取01：

（果树后面）

Chace：Chris等下会来查看果林，你准备好！

384：嗯！

Chace：（探头看）来了来了。咦，怎么不应声？（回头）人呢！！！

Chris：Hi，Chace你好啊，怎么一脸郁卒？

Chace：呃，嘿，我没事就转转，转转。

Sebby的邂逅截取02：

（Stan庄园一角）

Chace（在墙角往外望）：先说好这次不许一声不吭就偷跑！

384：嗯，我不会了。

Chace：做好准备Sebby，Chris正往这边走过来了！

384：（静默，发抖）

Chace：愣着干嘛，快准备好！（往前推）

384：（面色发青，猛地给了Chace一拳，转身逃）

Chace：唔！（鼻血飞流直下）

CE：咦，Chace，你靠在墙角干嘛呢？哎呀怎么流鼻血了？！

Chace：&*￥%&&*）￥￥&%￥#&

有鉴于自己那些闻者伤心，见者流泪的悲惨历史，Chace决定复活节这一次他不能再遵循以往的方式了，Sebby永远都有各种理由准备不好，他决定这头不行就改从另外一头解决问题。面对阶级敌人我们就应该从内部入手，寻找源头，各个击破！Chace得意地想到。

“好吧好吧，Sebby。今天是复活节，就放过你吧，我们去好好玩一玩，别想那个Chris了！”

Sebastian睁大双眼，“真的？Chace？”

“当然了，你是小少爷，你说了算。你的小表妹不是一直都想让你帮她找彩蛋吗？”

***

Sebastian•人见人爱的Omega小少爷•Stan必须承认，他并非是一个不善言辞，谈吐无趣的人，事实上因为出生于贵族庄园内，他所接受的教育全都是最好的，他学习舞蹈，剑术，骑马，绘画，音乐，文学和所有一切被父亲认为是他应该学习的科目，并不因为他是个Omega就会放水。他的父亲，Stan老爷说，即使是一名Omega，他也必须首先是Stan，其次才是Omega。

在庄园里，他早早就明白如何见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，他的言辞优雅，谈吐得体，对待不同的人，他会巧妙地围绕对方舒适的区域来展开话题。而这也是他如此受欢迎，被所有人所喜爱的一个极其重要的原因。

但是一遇见Chris•他暗恋已久的Alpha•Evans先生，他就感觉自己的一切言语技巧都逃离了自己的舌头，只留下他空空的大脑，一见到对方就紧张。Chris就像是他的克星，只要见到他Sebastian就不是自己了。

虽然Sebastian没有跟Chris说过一句话，但是他已经十分了解这个出色的Alpha，他知道对方高兴的时候会拍着自己的大腿朗声大笑，难过的时候会微微蹙起好看的眉毛，在眉心压出深深的褶皱，惊讶的时候眼睛会变亮，偶尔恶作剧时会勾起一边嘴角露出坏坏的笑；他还知道对方的一切喜恶，喜欢吃墨鱼汁意面，讨厌鱼罐头，喜欢新鲜水果，讨厌花生酱，喜欢可乐，讨厌甜腻腻的点心，喜欢穿衬衫牛仔裤，讨厌西装马甲；知道对方是典型的农场男孩，高中学历，喜欢体育讨厌数学，运动神经发达，能修好一切农用机器，还会做简单的饭菜；知道对方是个充满责任心、喜欢帮助别人、关系朋友、重视家人的人。

虽然Chace让他别想那个家伙好好玩，但Sebastian满脑子仍然想得都是Chris，被5岁的小表妹拉着一起心不在焉地参加寻找彩蛋活动，这个游戏他9岁的时候就不玩了，不过他没忘记负责藏彩蛋的员工总是喜欢在几个固定地点藏起那些最大最好看的彩蛋。他抱起穿着漂亮的蓬蓬纱裙的小表妹Alice，去往一颗树下，那里的树根下有个小洞，藏起彩蛋刚刚好。

奇怪的是这次他没有在树根下找到彩蛋，而是发现彩蛋被人放在了树杈间，他放下小Alice，伸手够了够，不行，他踮起脚尖又试一次，还不行，就在他打算劝Alice放弃这枚彩蛋去找其他的时，背后一只手伸过来，轻松拿走了那枚花纹华丽的巧克力蛋。

“嘿，这个彩蛋是我们先看到的。”Sebastian一边抗议一边转身，打算跟这个后来者讨要彩蛋。但是等他转过身来的时候，他的嘴巴便只能被惊讶占据了。

Chris有些郁闷地发现对方又一次在见到他之后就浑身紧绷僵硬，他明明已经收敛了全身的信息素了啊。尽管感到有些挫败，他还是扯起一个笑说：“你好，Stan小少爷，复活节快乐。我想这枚彩蛋是属于你的？”

Sebastian被他的话语一惊回神，但就在他伸出手去接那枚巧克力蛋时，对方身边一个倔强不满的声音传来：“Chris舅舅，那个蛋蛋明明就是你拿到的，凭什么给他啊？”

原来Chris身边也有个不大的小男孩，看起来应该是他姐姐的孩子。小男孩此刻正气鼓鼓地嘟着脸蛋紧紧盯着Chris手中的大彩蛋，一脸的义愤填膺。

这下Sebastian悬在半空的手是伸也不是，收也不是，只能尴尬的顿在原地。

这下他脚边的小公主可不乐意了，Alice虽然只有5岁，小嘴巴可是不饶人：“明明就是Sebby哥哥和我先看见的，彩蛋当然应该是我们的了！”

两个小孩子很快便从彩蛋到底是谁的吵到了谁找的彩蛋更多，之后便各自丢下了自己的监护人跑去比拼找彩蛋技能去了，徒留两个大人站在原地四目相对。

Sebastian红着脸收回了手，紧张地将两只手背在身后，啜啜喏喏半天才细如蚊呐地说：“你……你好，Evans先生，也……也祝你复活节快乐。彩蛋……彩蛋还是你……留着吧。”

Chris看着对方涨红的脸颊，觉得有些无奈，自己真的有这么可怕？他这么想着，也这么问了：“Stan小少爷，你就……这么怕我？”

原本低着头的Sebastian被这句话一惊，猛地抬起头来，灰绿色的双眼微微睁大，他连忙摆着双手辩白道：“不，不是这样的，Evans先生。我，我并不害怕你。”相反的，我喜欢你啊。

“这样啊……那和我做朋友好不好？我可以叫你Sebby吗？你可以叫我Chris。”Chris歪了歪脑袋，勾起一个笑容说道。他原本没打算说出Sebby这个昵称的，只想着能够互相叫对方的名就已经是个不小的进步，但是他看着Sebastian有些湿润的大眼睛，鬼使神差的要出口的Sebastian就变成了Sebby。不得不说他真的挺期待能够这么叫Sebastian的。

“好……好的。”Sebastian露出一个羞怯的笑，周身环绕着水蜜桃一样的味道，Chris只觉得他真是个甜蜜的小孩，他回了对方一个大大的笑容。

远处传来一声哭号声，“糟糕！是Alice！”Sebastian急忙张望四周寻找小表妹的身影。

“哦，老天！希望不是我家的小捣蛋把她弄哭的。”Chris在一旁夸张地捂脸叹道。

Sebastian噗嗤一声被他逗笑，两个人一起循着哭声找过去。

就这样，Sebastian终于和他暗恋了一整年的对象第一次说上了话。Chace才不会告诉他，是他故意把树根下的彩蛋偷偷放到了树杈上呢！而且他也不会说，是他偷偷告诉Chris的小侄子树林边会有大彩蛋的呢！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 农夫桃X庄园少爷包，ABO，傻白甜
> 
> 盾冬畅想曲系列02  
> >此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。

Chris完全不搞明白，仅仅一个Sebastian小少爷是如何让他的工作量足足增加了一倍的。但是这并不妨碍他现在感到深深的后悔，他还不如被这位小少爷忽视了好呢。但能够跟他认识，他还是感到很高兴，哦，这可真是复杂的情绪。

自从上次在复活节寻彩蛋游戏上“认识”以后，Chris发现他似乎不论走在庄园的哪个角落都能够巧遇到这位Omega小少爷。有时他只是和他打个招呼，有时又会和他说上几句不着四六的闲话。直到有一次，他扛着农具去往果园的路上再次遇到了对方，好奇宝宝Sebastian说想去看看如何为果树剪枝，而他的不幸，就从那时开始。

果园里他负责的那部分桃树已经进入了结果期，现在正是夏剪的时间，他必须将一些生长过旺的徒枝剪掉，采用抹芽、摘心、扭梢的措施，来保证果树营养集中供应给果实。然后他还要注意查看果树是否有病虫害，结果期正是黑星病、褐腐病、炭疽病、桃小绿叶蝉、桃蛀螟、茶翅蝽等病虫害易发的时节，他可不想自己之前的辛苦都白费。这些逐渐长大的桃子就像是他的勋章，他的纪念币，他的胜利果实一般，每一颗都是宝贝。去年他管理的小片桃园结出了最上等的桃子，所以今年管家先生将几乎一半的桃园都交给了他。

开始的时候一切都很顺利，他教会了Sebby小少爷如何给果树摘心抹芽，聪明伶俐的Sebastian很快就明白了该怎么评估哪些是多余的枝桠、侧芽，倒是给他帮了不小的忙。Chris也考虑过就这样让庄园尊贵的小主人干农活是不是不太好，但是看着Sebastian开心的笑脸，他将这抹疑虑打消了，就算是庄园主人，偶尔也是需要体验一下生活的不是嘛。

然后，事情就像是一列不受控制的火车开始往脱轨的方向跑了，原本给正在结果的桃树施液肥是个很简单轻松的活计，他们只要将买来的浓缩肥料按照合适的比例溶解在水里然后喷洒在树叶和树根的土壤里就可以了，但是坏就坏在，Sebby不小心将肥料的混合比例搞错了，浓缩液与水的比例比正确的比例大了10倍。过高的肥液比会使得果树出现烧叶烧根的现象，Chris将不得不用清水重新喷洒那些已经被施了肥的树叶和土壤。

看着Sebby含着眼泪的灰绿色双眸，瘪着嘴一直跟他说对不起的委屈又抱歉的表情，Chris怎么也提不起气来，更说不出任何责备的话语。相反，他还在不停地安慰Sebastian小少爷说这没什么，没关系，他并不生气，他依然会做他的好朋友。

内心满是愧疚的Sebastian急于将功补过，他主动提出要陪着Chris一起去重新打水，忙着转移他的注意力的Chris欣然同意，他让Sebastian跟他一起拉着喷洒车往果园外的水闸处走去。

灌溉用的水龙头安置在果园外不远，Chris将一条长长的水管的一头插在水龙头口上，将另一端交给Sebastian让他插进喷洒车的注水口里。这原本就是最轻而易举的事了，Sebby也的确将水管顺利地塞进了大大的注水口。但是，当Chris打开了水龙头，高压的水柱顺着水管喷进蓄水桶的时候，大概是Sebby插进注水口的水管太短，水压影响下那粗粗的胶皮管一下子从喷洒车的注水口滑脱出来，清凉的水花瞬间喷出，浇了毫无防备的Chris一身。

高压水柱让皮管在地上来回扭摆，像是一条翻腾不断的水龙，将愤怒的水柱浇在四周的土地上、浇在Chris和Sebastian的身上。Chris大概懵了有那么一瞬间，然后他便反应迅速地扑向水龙头的旋钮一把将水关住。

此时两人的身上都已经湿淋淋了，不断有水珠从Chris棕色的短发滴下，他看着被一阵夏风吹得打了个哆嗦的Sebby小少爷，实在是一点责备埋怨的心情都没有了。

摘下挂在脖子上已经湿掉了一半的毛巾，Chris用勉强还干着的部分帮Sebastian迅速擦了擦头发，他脱下自己的短袖T恤拧了拧水，然后裹在了对方的身上。

“对不起，对不起……”Sebastian抱着双臂感觉有些冷，声音里满是哭腔。哦，他这个大笨蛋，怎么可以这么愚蠢，他又一次搞砸了一切，这下Chris肯定不愿意再看到他了。

“没事，没事的。这只是个意外。”Chris安抚道，好不容易刚刚哄好了的小少爷似乎又要哭了，但Chris觉得自己才是更想哭的那一个。

“真的很抱歉，Chris，对不起，我真是太笨手笨脚了。”

“不不不，别这么想，都是这根愚蠢的水管的错。看看你，你全身都湿透了，我们得赶紧把你送回庄园去洗个热水澡，你要是生病了管家先生大概会杀了我。”Chris将手臂环在Sebastian的肩头为他挡掉大部分的风，带着他往庄园走。

直到进了家里的大门，被几个路过的女仆看到了两人，Sebastian才后知后觉的发现自己竟然被Chris就这么揽着走了一路。他噌地红了脸颊，默默地从Chris的怀抱中脱离出来，不敢去看赤裸着上半身的Alpha。

“Anna，带着Chris先生去客房洗个澡，再帮他找几件干爽的衣服好吗？谢谢了。”Sebastian对着一名女仆说道。他对Chris示意了一下，便转身跑回了自己的卧室，着急得就像是身后有洪水猛兽在追他一般。

天啊，他刚刚，他刚刚是被Chris半搂着回来的吗？哦，Chris的怀抱暖烘烘的，对方的热量透过湿透了的布料熨帖在他身上，他现在感觉半边身子都麻麻的。Chris身上还有好闻的松柏的味道和果树的清香，这味道一直萦绕在他的鼻端，现在似乎还有余香。

Chris刚刚半裸的上半身真是标致极点！他环绕在自己肩头的臂膀坚实有力，肌肉发达，贴在自己肩背边的胸肌既坚硬又有弹性，还散发着无穷的热量。哦哦哦，那肱二头肌，那大胸肌，那八块腹肌！他简直想整个人都贴在上头不下来。

Sebastian抱着Chris潮湿的T恤，在浴室里扭动着身体无声尖叫，身边好似漂了一堆粉红心心。

虽然这种想法有些少女，但他是Omega，而Chris是他暗恋已久的英俊诱人的Alpha，而这是他第一次和Chris这样亲密的接触，也不能怪他自己一个人站在浴室里默默地犯花痴了。

在扭捏花痴了大概十分钟之后，终于又恢复正常的Sebastian行动力迅速地洗了个战斗澡，重新换上了一身得体的休闲服套装。Chace嘭地一声推开了他的卧室门，嘴巴还张得大大的，一脸的见了鬼的表情。“Sebby，告诉我我刚才看见的出现在一间客房外看起来刚刚洗了白白换了身衣服的Chris完全都TM是我的错觉。”

“呃……”Sebastian被他语速极快的一句超级直球顶得半晌没法回话。

“是真的？你跟Chris发生了什么，你似乎也刚刚洗过澡？你们不会是——”Chace说到这里，原本的大嗓门突然就降了2个八度，他迅速转身关上了开得圆圆的门，凑到Sebastian身边小声耳语：“你们该不会是做过了吧？——不过那样的话Chris为啥是从客房里出来的？”

“什，什么？！”Sebastian睁大了眼睛，“Chace，你在胡说八道什么呀！”将事件的始末原原本本地告诉了Chace后，他叹了口气，“Chris已经离开了吗？他果然还是生我的气了吧。”

“没有的事，Chris着急走大概是因为他要赶着去抢救桃树吧。他走的时候还和我打招呼让我代他跟你说一声谢谢呢。”Chace知道自己这个平时聪明堪比福尔摩斯的发小一遇到Chris就智商下线，他急忙安慰对方。

“真的吗？那我赶紧去帮他。”Sebastian说完就要往外走。

“哎，等等等等，Sebby我觉得你还是别去再添乱了吧，要补偿可以下次再说嘛。夫人还在楼下等着你呢。”Chace赶忙拉住他。

“那好吧。”某人不情愿地瘪瘪嘴。

Chace有种强烈的直觉，有鉴于Sebby今日的帮倒忙事件，Chris今后大概都不会太好过了。Chace在心中为这个可怜的Alpha默哀了三秒，决定以后要是有空就多在农活上帮帮他好了，谁让他那理智掉线又急于表现自己的Omega发小太过于热情了呢。╮(╯▽╰)╭

而事实，果然就像是Chace那精准到吓人的直觉一般，让本就繁忙的Chris更加忙得人仰马翻。他不得不花比以往更多的时间完成原本简简单单的活儿，而小少爷在一旁一脸我又做错了事的愧疚表情让他只能闭紧嘴巴，完全没有任何怨言。

偶尔的时候，Chris也会思考为什么Sebby一定要坚持帮他干活，难道这位贵族小少爷天天完全没别的事可做吗？管家先生又是怎么会放任养优处尊的小少爷来做又脏又累的农活的？但是一番思考下来，他的结论只能是富人们的思想他果然弄不懂，既然主人家都没有意见，那他一个打工的自然也不能多说什么了。

有了Sebastian的“加盟助阵”，Chris在猪舍里摔倒过（弄了一身脏兮兮的泥），在果园里被马蜂蜇过（谁知道那群马蜂是怎么把窝做在了果树上的），在放牛的时候差点被一头牛顶到天上去（直到现在他还感觉自己的屁股有个洞），在玉米田里差点被卷进联合收割机里做了肉馅。在经历了如此之多的惊险之后，为了自己的小命着想，Chris不得不委婉地建议Sebastian不要再帮忙了。

漂亮的Omega小少爷当时就红了眼眶：“Chris是不是讨厌我了？我知道自己总是在帮倒忙，笨手笨脚的一点也不机灵。”

“不会，我永远不会讨厌你的，Sebby。每个人都有擅长的事，你只是刚好不擅长做农活罢了，但是我知道你很擅长弹钢琴不是吗？我曾很多次路过庄园的时候听到优美的旋律，我相信那是出自你手。”Chris温柔地揉了揉Sebastian柔软的发顶。

“嗯，那我……我还能找你玩吗？”Sebastian睁着朦胧泪眼看着他。

“当然了，只要你不嫌我无趣就行。”Chris笑着说。

“我才不会嫌弃你呢。”Sebastian嘟囔道。

就这样，Chris总算是在Sebby不自知的“折磨”下活过了第二年。到了第三年的开春，他们才总算是有了个正常的相处模式。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 农夫桃X庄园少爷包，ABO，傻白甜
> 
> 盾冬畅想曲系列02  
> >此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。

转眼间已经是金秋十月，眼看着Sebastian暗恋Chris的第三个年头也要过去，Chace真是比小少爷本人还急。眼看着十月农忙即将结束，Chace偶然在一张传单上看见了隔壁镇子上的万圣节马戏团活动，一个念头涌入他的脑海。

Chris发现最近Chace总是在自己身边晃悠，他停下手上的活计，擦了擦额上的汗珠，开口问道：“Chace，你是有什么话要说吗？”

“呃，Chris，你知道的，我一直都认为你是一个十分可靠又乐于助人为乐的家伙。任何事情只要拜托给你就绝对放心。”

“好了，Chace，你到底想要说什么？”

“是这样的Sebby他十分想去隔壁镇上的这个马戏团玩但是我万圣节那天晚上没空所以我想让你带他一起去玩只要照看好他的安全把人完好无损送回家来就行!”Chace一口气说完，从背后掏出那张宣传单。

Chris看着那张花里胡哨的传单突然笑了，“我还当是什么，只是带着Sebastian去玩啊，当然没问题了，你就交给我吧Chace！”

听到肯定回答的Chace长出一口气，笑道：“谢谢啦Chris，你也知道Sebby他朋友很少，如果你也不方便的话我真的不知道该怎么办了呢。”

“说的也是，Sebby小少爷的确是没什么朋友呢，你放心吧我来解决，我会带他好好玩的。”

“那就拜托你了！”得到承诺的beta放心地离去。咦，似乎哪里怪怪的？Chace耸耸肩，管它呢，Sebby要是知道自己给他赢得了一个约会肯定会兴奋死的。

***

精心打扮成吸血鬼伯爵的Sebastian被Chace送到中心广场，“气味抑制剂已经喷好了吗？要是有什么事情就给我打电话，或者叫警察。你真的确定你能行？你以前可从来没有一个人出过门。”

“Chace，停，你快要变成我妈了！放心吧，我跟Chris在一起不会出问题的。你先走吧。”

“我还是等Chris来了再走……”Chace话音未落，便看到扮成西部牛仔警察的Chris朝这边大步走来，“哦，他来了。”

“嗨，Sebby，Chace。等很久了吗？万圣节快乐！”

“万圣节快乐，Chris，你的装扮太酷啦！我们也刚到，那，Sebby就交给你啦，我先走了。注意保护他的安全。”Chace跟高个的Alpha打过招呼便离开了。

“嗨，Chris。”Sebastian微笑道，露出了嘴里小小的尖牙。并没有刻意将脸涂的很白，而是利用了Sebastian原本就白皙的肤色，为他上妆的人很有巧心，为他打造的眼妆也十分精美。加上足以以假乱真的尖牙和繁复而又华丽的中世纪古典装束，今天晚上的Omega小少爷真是漂亮得让人移不开眼。

Chris觉得自己又感受到了那种胃里特殊的饱胀感，就像是有什么东西要冲破胃袋而出，从什么时候开始的呢？每次看到长大了的Sebastian他都会有这样的感觉。虽然内心冲击颇大，但是Chris表面滴水不漏，从来没有让任何人看出问题来……他明白自己和对方的差距，各个方面的。  
“Chris？你怎么了？”

“啊？我没事。来我带你认识些新朋友，他们人都超好的。”Chris摇摇头忽略掉刚刚的感受，扳着对方的肩膀带他往前走去。

朋友？原来不是单独两个人的约会吗？果然啊，就知道没有那么……简单。Sebastian强忍住心中的失落感，挂上得体的笑容，跟着Chris去认识那些新朋友们。啊，回去就让Chace……去刷遍全庄园所有的马桶好了。

***

Chris带来的朋友有他的beta弟弟Scott(扮成了狼人)，巧克力色beta男孩Sam(一个僵尸)，女AlphaScarlett和她的beta男友Jeremy(魔女和罗宾逊)，还有一个Omega女孩叫Hayley(猫女)。

一行七人在马戏团门口很是引人注目，Sebastian发现一路上那个叫Hayley的女孩总是在看他，果然在Chris和Scott去买票时，这个漂亮的Omega悄悄凑了过来。

“你喜欢Chris吧？我看得出来。不过我劝你还是放弃吧，Chris是我的。我是他的未婚妻，Chris的妈妈亲口承认的。”Hayley压低声音道，看着Sebastian的眼神傲慢自得。

“我从来都没听说过Chris有什么未婚妻。”Sebastian心里咯噔一声，如同打翻了五味瓶，但表面上仍然不动声色。

“哼，那是因为我之前一直在外面上学，而Chris家的人并不认为这件事应该传的满城皆知而已。你要是不信的话可以自己问Chris。”

“与我无关。”高傲的小少爷面无表情地转身离开她，站到一旁看小贩卖的血味棒棒糖。

志得意满的女孩不屑地扭头，找Sam聊天去了。

Chris真的有未婚妻？Sebastian并不愿意相信那个Omega的话，但是对方信誓旦旦的样子又让他打心底觉得这是真的。看马戏的过程中Sebastian一直在观察着他二人的互动，那种亲密感让他几乎可以确定对方说的的确是真话。

谁来……谁来告诉他这一切都不是真的……心脏好痛，感觉快要不能呼吸了。与Chris认识的第三年，17岁的Sebastian突然开始迅速发育起来，仅仅1年之内就长高了12公分，并且因为性成熟而散发出的诱人的香甜信息素更是吸引了无数Alpha，可是Chris每次遇到他却一点心动的表现都没有。自己果然是自作多情了，怪不得Chris最近几个月好像总是在躲着他，原来已经有了未婚妻呀。还好，他没有将自己的感情说出口……

“Stan小少爷？你还好吧？”

突然的呼唤声让Sebastian一惊，“我没事，Sam，怎么了？”

“已经散场了，该走了，Chris他们说要去玩飞镖和气枪。”

“我……我想回去了。”

“这就要走吗？”Chris的声音突然插进来，“Sebby你怎么了？看起来脸色不太好。”

听到暗恋的人的声音，看到对方关切的神色，Sebastian的脸色看起来更白了，“我……我没事，我只是想……回去了。”

“大家都在兴头上，你突然提出要走真是太扫兴了吧!”站在Chris旁的Hayley说道。Sebastian看了看其他人，果然大家虽然没有说什么，但是脸上的表情却不是太好看。

“抱歉让大家扫兴了，我自己回去就行，你们继续玩吧。”Sebastian说完就要走，却被Chris拉住了。

“Sebby，你要走的话我送你，你一个人我不放心。”Chris看着他道，“毕竟Chace可是把你的安全全权托付给我了。”

是了，Chris担心他，也只是因为Chace的委托而已，最多也不过是出于朋友间的关心罢了，他刚刚又在多想什么呢。

“我给Chace打了电话，让家里的司机过来接我就好，你们就继续去玩吧，不用担心我。”

“你从头到尾都跟我们在一起坐着看表演，哪里来的时间打电话？Sebby，你到底怎么了？为什么好好的突然就非要走？”

若不是因为来之前喷洒了气味抑制剂，Chris早就能够通过他散发的信息素了解他的情绪。但是一切就是这样的巧，Chris不明白他此时的痛苦，而他也不想解释。一切情绪都被掩盖在吸血鬼苍白的妆容之后，Sebastian扯起嘴角笑得有些勉强，“没有为什么，非要说原因的话，那就是有钱人家的少爷就是任性吧。”

“Chris，Scarlett他们都已经走出好远了，咱们也走吧。他不是说自己一个人没问题的嘛。”Hayley拉拉Chris的胳膊抱怨道。

“Hayley，我先陪他等车，你跟着Scott他们先走，等会我就去找你们。”

“可是……”

“就这样说定了，你乖乖的先去玩吧。”Chris让一旁的Sam和Hayley离开，转过身来面向Sebastian。“Sebby，现在他们都走了，到底怎么回事，你还是不愿意说吗？”

看着刚刚女孩跟Chris自然地撒着娇，Sebastian觉得自己就快要忍不住鼻头的酸涩，他扭过头接通行动电话，避开了Chris探询的目光。

挂掉电话后，Sebastian低着头告诉对方只用等待20分钟司机就会来接他，之后两人便陷入了诡异的沉默之中。

Chris实在不明白Sebby今晚到底是抽了什么疯，明明之前都好好的，但是看完表演后突然就提出要离开，到底是谁惹到这个小家伙了？

Chris低头看着身穿黑色斗篷衣着华丽复古的Sebastian，他今天用了气味抑制剂吗？原本一直萦绕在他四周的那股好闻的信息素的气味没有了。他还记得自己第一次闻到对方性成熟之后淡淡的信息素味道时的反应，那时他整个人都僵住了，心脏猛地紧紧一缩，而胃里则是暖暖的，那种感觉Chris明白，那是心动。但是他们两人的身份地位都相差得过于悬殊，看着一票跟Stan老爷提亲的贵族Alpha们，Chris知道自己的感情只能深埋起来。从那以后，他总是尽量避免太过接近对方，而小少爷似乎并没有对他有些刻意的避而不见发表什么意见。

Sebastian并不是没有感觉到头顶上Alpha传来的视线，但是现在的他并不想要打破两人之间尴尬的沉默。他该跟对方说什么呢？他的大脑里一片空白，唯一的念头就是尽快地远离对方，最好能够永远都不再见。心脏痛得要命，呼吸也随之变得不顺畅起来，现在他唯一能够做到的就是竭力维持表面上的一片安宁，不让对方看出端疑。

远处徐徐驶近的黑色宾利仿佛救世主，Sebastian迫不及待地蹦上车，状似冷淡地跟站在一边的Chris点点头，便关上了厚重的车门，将对方担忧不解的视线隔绝在车外。

车内，安静的少年脸上已经满是水光。只为悼念他未能开花结果的初恋。

***

“Chace，我想出国。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 农夫桃X庄园少爷包，ABO，傻白甜
> 
> 盾冬畅想曲系列02  
> >此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。

两年后。

Stan庄园的小少爷留学归来，随着他的回归带来的一个消息是他即将与一名疯狂追求了他两年的Alpha贵族结婚。听到这个消息的Chris手下一抖，将一枝生长良好的桃枝错手剪断。

虽然Sebastian已经回到庄园接近一周，但是Chris一次都没有见到他，他们之间从两年前的万圣夜上建立起的那道无形的鸿沟似乎变得更大。

Sebby离开的两年里，Chris几次向Chace打听他的消息，都只换来一句轻描淡写的“他很好”，他曾想过问对方要Sebby的电话或者通讯地址，但是始终未果。他心中一直都有一种感觉，Sebastian突然的出国根本目的就是为了避开他，但是究其原因，Chris始终不敢往下细想。

心中烦闷的Chris拽起牛仔外套，准备去自己长待的酒吧坐坐。

***

“Sebby，你真的打算接受那个男人的求婚？”Chace坐在长吧台边上，低声问自己身旁的发小。

Sebastian虽然出国两年，但他们仍然保持着频繁的联系，信件居多，电话较少，但是在偶尔几次昂贵的远洋电话这头，Chace总能听出对方迟迟不愿挂断电话的原因是不曾出口的询问，那短暂的沉默中，对方轻而细微的呼吸声顺着弯弯绕绕的电话线飘进Chace的耳朵，仿佛在问他：Chris最近怎么样？Chris他都干什么了吗？可怜的Chace只能无奈地叹口气，主动将Chris的近况汇报给远在国外的少爷听。

关于Chris向他打听Sebastian本人的事情，Chace当然也和盘托出，对面的人在沉默半晌后，用平静的语气告知他，让他不要透露自己的事情，也不要告诉对方自己的任何联系方式。虽然不解，Chace也只好照办。

“当然不是，我回国，一是学业已成，二便是为了躲开他的疯狂追求。谁知道他竟然这样执着，追着我竟然一起来到这边了。我看那荒唐的谣言也肯定是他故意放出去的。”

“那你现在对Chris……”

“我不知道……我不知道，Chace。”Sebastian啜饮着酒精饮料，低头玩弄杯中的吸管。

……

Chris刚一走入酒吧，便被吧台上背坐着的身影吸引住了目光，那绝对是Sebby，他怎么在这儿？一边用目光注视着那个颀长的背影，Chris边走向自己在酒吧里常坐的位置。跟圆桌边的熟识友人打个招呼，不一会便有侍者为他端来一杯啤酒。

Chris一边跟身旁的朋友们插科打诨，边分出一半心思观察着坐在吧台卡座上的人，两年不见，他看起来又长高了一些，原本带点婴儿肥的脸颊变得棱角分明，皮肤依旧白皙，从侧着的角度看去，那对睫毛长得不可思议，像是扑翅的蝴蝶。

Chris一杯接着一杯，很快就喝得有些半醉。

哦，看那，有一个男人冲Sebastian走了过去，他们在说话，那个男人是谁？Sebby那传说中的未婚夫吗？Sebby看起来不太高兴，对方伸出手想摸他的脸颊，被躲了过去。Sebby为什么不高兴？是不是因为他生自己的气了？一边的Chace跳下卡座挡在了两人之间（Chris才刚刚看见Sebby身旁坐得人是Chace），被那个男人推了一下，他们在干什么？那男人要做什么？Chace挥拳打在了对方的脸上，然后被激怒了的男人一拳打翻在地。Chace是要准备抢婚了吗？干得好伙计！那男人一把抓住了蹲下身查看Chace伤势的Sebastian，将他往怀里拉。嘿，他在做什么，没看见Sebby不愿意吗？等等！

哦老天！Sebby这是被醉鬼欺负了！

终于清醒过来的Chris浑身一个激灵，他猛地站起身，差点撞翻了木制的圆桌。在周围朋友们的惊讶目光中浑身自带火焰效果地冲到吧台前，一把抓起那个醉鬼毫不犹豫地重重揍上了对方的下巴顺势将被困住的Sebastian带近自己怀中。

“对！混蛋，快滚吧！”Chris高喊着目送被一拳打得牙掉的醉鬼跌跌撞撞跑出酒吧。

“Chris？”

被叫到名字的Alpha低下头看着缩在自己怀中的Omega，咧开一个大大的笑，“嘿，Sebby。你没事吧？”

“Chris……放开我，你喝醉了。”Sebastian的嘴唇微微颤抖着，Alpha勇猛温暖的气息混着浓浊的酒气喷洒在耳边，他的手放在对方的胸前，却失去了推开对方的力气。

“跟我来，Sebby……我带你去一个地方。”借着酒劲的Alpha拒绝放开对方，半搂半抱地将小少爷带离了酒吧。

***

“Chris，你要带我去哪？”眼看着离大路愈来愈远，Sebastian不禁问道。他感觉自己仿佛分裂成了两半，一半的他想要赶紧离开Chris，逃得越远越好，另一半的他只想一段路永远没有尽头，能够一直走下去。这两个完全不同的想法让他的心底煎熬万分，难受极了。

对方沉默不语，只是拉着他的手走得愈发的快。

两人很快来到了位于小镇边缘的一片树林里，夏日凉爽的夜晚，虫鸣鸟叫声声不止，Chris对着想要发问的小少爷竖起手指，“嘘……耐心的等一会儿。”

Sebastian虽然奇怪对方的目的，还是安静了下来。

黑夜的幽深密林里似乎处处都藏着未知的恐惧，Sebastian不禁悄悄向着Chris靠近了一些，他睁大眼睛向森林深处看去，刚刚一闪而过的亮点不是他的眼花，是真的有微弱的光点从黑暗中浮起。那黄色的小光点越来越多，从森林深处缓缓飘散开来，仿佛是天上的星河降落人间，又像是精灵在风中起舞。

点点星光越来越近，Sebastian这才发现原来这些光点是一大群萤火虫。它们在黑暗中自由而又肆意地飞着。

“真漂亮。”怕吓到了这群可爱的小东西，Sebastian低声叹道。

“没错吧，这也是我偶然才发现的呢，连Scott我都没告诉过。”

“……”

“你真的要跟那个Alpha结婚了吗？”Chris低声问道，并未看向身旁的人。

“为什么不？他人长得又帅，又有钱有势，而且还十分迷恋我。”Sebastian同样没有回头，只是看着眼前绚丽的奇景。

“那么你呢？你喜欢他吗？嫁给他你会过得开心吗？”

“你又为什么关心？”Sebastian扭过头来看着他。

“……我们……不是朋友吗？”

“我从来就没有把你当作朋友。”

“这……这样啊。那祝你幸福。”Chris沉声道，声音不可察觉地有些颤抖。

“所以你也觉得我应该嫁给他咯？好，我明天就去告诉他我答应他的求婚。再见Chris，谢谢你在酒吧里帮我解围。”Sebastian转身就走。

“等等，你……你刚刚说……你不喜欢他对不对？”Chris拉住Sebastian的手，不让他离开。

“那又有什么关系？”Sebastian冷漠地说道。

“不要结婚！别嫁给他！”Chris突然拔高了声音，四下飞舞的萤火虫被他吓得一下子全都躲了起来，森林又恢复了黑暗。

“你凭什么管我？你是我的谁？！你又不喜欢我！”Sebastian也激动起来。

“我当然喜欢你！不，应该说我爱你，Sebby。”当这句话借着酒劲脱口而出时，Chris感到一阵轻松，他终于说出来了，这埋藏在心底快要三年的感情。

对面的人半晌没有回话，连表情也模糊在黑暗中，让Chris看不清楚。现在该怎么办？他应该抱住对方吗？

“你……你刚刚说的话，再说一遍。”对面传来Sebby有些颤抖喑噎的声音。

虽然在黑暗里对方看不到，Chris还是扬起了自己的招牌温暖笑容，声音温柔得快滴出蜜来：“我爱你，Sebastian•Stan。”

黑暗中一声明显的啜泣，接着Chris便被呜咽着的人扑了个满怀。“再说一遍，再说一遍……”

“好好，你要我说多少遍都可以。先把眼泪擦擦吧，我最最爱的Sebby。”

紧贴着他胸膛的人扑哧一声被他逗笑，把鼻涕眼泪蹭了他一身。

紧紧抱着怀里的人，Chris低下头第一次吻上了那双红润的唇。如他所想，Sebby的嘴巴就像是抹了花蜜一样，让他欲罢不能。

一吻结束，被吻得气喘吁吁的Omega咬着恋人的耳朵，“Chris，标记我。”

“你确定？被标记了，就不能反悔了。Stan老爷不会高兴的。”

“标记我，这样我们就永远不能被分开了。”Sebastian舔着对方的下唇，感觉在酒吧里喝下的混酒被对方呼吸中的酒气带起，也开始醉了。他暗恋的人竟然主动对自己告白，说不定这一切从一开始就是一个梦，而他早已在酒吧里就喝醉。

Chris的吻从嘴唇开始，一路向着他脖子后的腺体而去。湿热而又有些粗糙的舌苔舔弄着细白的颈子，Sebastian被舔舐得一阵颤栗，嘴里发出低低的呻|吟。

仿佛是觉得对方已经足够放松了，又像是那里的气味腺已经做好了准备，Chris终于张开嘴咬破了对方的腺体，将自己的信息素灌入对方的身体里。他终于标记了自己的恋人，这感觉美妙得像是在做梦。

大约是因为过多的酒精摄入，又或者是突然的标记打乱了对方的分泌，Sebastian突然毫无预兆地进入了热潮期。如同甜桃混合柠檬薄荷蜂蜜一样的信息素像潮水一样蜂拥而上，Chris的Alpha本能一下子就被挑了起来。刚刚建立了初级标记的Omega的信息素能够让他的Alpha被影响的效果变得更加强烈，Chris感觉到自己几乎是一瞬间就被带入了Alpha的被动发|情期。

想要占有他，肏坏他，让他完全成为自己的，让他怀上自己的骨肉。这样的念头疯狂地在Chris已经被酒精麻痹了一半的大脑中旋转着，吞噬他所剩无几的理智。

“啊，Chris…抱我。”Sebastian已经被对方浓烈的回应着他的信息素弄得欲火焚身，他清楚的感觉到自己两腿之间已经开始变得潮湿。

“不行，Sebby，这太仓促了，我们什么准备都没有……”Chris挣扎着的理智告诉他不能听从对方的话。

“Chris，嗯，难道你不爱我吗？你不想要我吗？我想怀上你的宝宝，我想被你肏到怀孕，这样我们就真的不能被分开了。Chris…啊！”Sebastian带着喘着吟哦的话语如同诱惑了夏娃的蛇一般，爬进Chris的耳朵。

“Sebby，Sebby，不要后悔，接下来我不会放你走的。”早已被欲望熏红眼的Alpha一把将自己的Omega抱起，让他坐在自己坚实的手臂上，往树林深处走去。

TBC

（Chace：嘿！难道没有人来关心一下躺在酒吧地板上的我吗！！！）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 农夫桃X庄园少爷包，ABO，傻白甜
> 
> 盾冬畅想曲系列02  
> >此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。

夜色掩映下的幽暗树林里，传出一阵压抑的喘息和啧啧水声，间或夹杂着轻短的闷哼，顺着林间的夏风飘向树林深处。

在树洞内浅眠的松鼠惊醒过来，好奇地探出脑袋寻找这奇怪声音的来源。

“嗯……Chris，别……”

树下传来一个青年低低的说话声，那声音甜软带颤，在他身前的男人听来颇有一种欲拒还迎的意味。

树上的松鼠窜出洞口，抽动着小鼻子看树下两个人类奇怪地动作，歪了歪小脑袋。

Chris从Sebastian的胸口上抬起脑袋，伸出舌头慢悠悠舔了一圈嘴唇，勾起一个有些坏坏的笑。“什么？Sebby，我弄得你不舒服吗？”体内的Alpha因子压过温和有礼的本质，他深深嗅着空气中两人混合在一起不分彼此的浓烈的信息素味道，Alpha的本能在头脑中叫嚣，想要狠狠地欺负他的Omega，狠狠地肏开他的小洞，让他从里到外都染上自己的味道，为他怀上宝宝。

所有的男人在自己的挚爱面前都有着使坏的天分，任何一个绅士般的Alpha在深爱的Omega面前都会变成摇着尾巴的狼。Chris将手伸进Sebastian白色的衬衣下摆，抚弄着刚刚被他隔着布料舔得硬挺战栗的小红果，靠在树上的人果然又敏感地抖了抖。

“Sebby，你可真是敏感，只是被玩弄乳头就这样有感觉，等下我要进去你里面的话你会不会直接就爽到射出来？”说话间男人温热的吐息夹杂着淡淡的酒气喷洒在对方细嫩的脖颈和软软的耳珠上，Sebastian缩了缩脖子。

热潮期来临时的Omega体质会比平时敏感多倍，就算是布料的摩擦都会让他们觉得皮肤疼痛难忍，所幸Sebastian生在贵族家庭，衣服的料子都是极好极柔软的，现在挂在身上倒不是特别难受。现在最让他难以忍受的是身上的男人四处点火的大手，所经之处直让他觉得似乎是在被烈焰燃烧。

发情中的青年身体潮红火烫，白皙细腻的肌肤上冒出一层薄汗，在Chris摸来简直就像是胶水一样，让他的手在对方身上拔不下来。

再次吻上Omega甜美的小嘴，Chris一手环过对方的后背弯回到前方抚摸着被不断玩弄撩拨的乳果，另一只手顺着弧度完美的后腰背脊一路下滑，伸进臀缝间，抚摸着那片处子穴。发情让Omega的肠道自动分泌出大量的润滑水迹，原本紧缩的穴口被伸进来臀缝的大手来回拂过，挑逗撩拨着，不自觉地开始收收缩缩，将肠道内的淫水挤出小穴，打湿了揉按穴口的手指。

“真是热情啊，Sebby，你下面的小嘴都馋的流口水了呢。”鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇挨着嘴唇，Chris一边与对方亲昵厮磨一边说着下流到极点的浑话。

“呜……Chris，不要说……嗯，好痒。”

“痒吗？其实是饿了吧，你的这里，不停的想把我的手指往里面吸呢。”Chris抽出沾满水液的手指，凑近Sebastian的眼前让他看上面反射着的水光。

“不是……”青年低语，但却不知用什么样的理由支持他的反驳，他有些苦恼地用牙齿轻咬下唇。

“哦，Sebby，你做这个小动作的时候真是太诱人了，以后可不许在别人面前这么干。”男人伸舌轻轻舔了一下对方的下唇，将手指上的淫水涂抹在软糯的唇瓣上。

热潮来临好一会了，可是Chris还是不紧不慢地挑逗他，Sebastian觉得自己身上越来越热，肌肤也越来越敏感，他想要更多，想要Chris再快点。

“恩恩……热，好热……”Sebastian拉扯着身上的衣服，颤抖的手指怎么都没办法将衣扣解开。“Chris，快一点……啊，我要……”

“别急别急，马上就喂饱你。原本还打算慢一些让你多适应一下呢，看来我的Sebby并不需要啊。”三下五除二就将怀里的人剥了个精光，Chris将自己的棉布格子衬衫连同对方的衣服一起绑在Sebastian身后的树干上，“来，靠在有衣服的地方，这样就不会磨到了。”

被对方搂在怀里绕过他绑衣服时，Sebastian赤裸的下半身挨上了Chris，他能明显得感到男人身下的那个部位已经完全勃起了，Chris的温柔就如同他的眼睛一样，沉默但有实质，就算是自己的欲望已经憋得不能再忍，他还是将Sebastian的感觉放在首位，一点都不愿让他受委屈。

“Chris，呜呜呜……Chris……”

上一秒还好好的人下一秒突然就哭得梨花带雨，Chris被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地搂着他哄道：“怎么了，Sebby，怎么突然就哭了？是我弄疼你了吗？还是感觉害怕，要是害怕的话我就不进去，好吗？别哭。”

“呜……不，不是的。我只是觉得，Chris你能…能爱上我真是太好了……不，别停，我要你现在就进来…呜，别停。”Sebastian一边抬手抹眼泪，下边伸出另一只手往Chris的裤链而去，月色下他只能大概看清对方下半身的轮廓，摸摸索索中软软的小手总能碰到那个坚硬的东西，透过布料都能感到那高烫炙热的温度。

“呃，Sebby，别玩火。”Chris一把抓住那乱摸的小猫爪，拉至唇边轻吻了一下。

月色掩映下的Omega肌肤仿佛泛着柔柔的白光，如同密林里的精灵。同样脱成一丝不挂的Chris将人紧搂进自己怀中，相贴在一起的肌肤如同南北两极的磁石，紧密不分。

“啊……”肌肤赤裸相触的感觉让两人同时发出一声叹息，Alpha一边舔吻着那白皙的颈子，一边将手指探入那湿透了的入口。

绵软但极有弹性的肠道在手指甫一进入就热情地痴缠上来，蠕动着吸吮，邀请对方进的更深。耳边是青年敏感的低吟和火热的呼吸，紧紧抱住他后背的双手因为紧张而陷进肌肉中，但Chris却觉得自己完全感受不到后背那微不足道的疼痛，注意力完全被火辣色情的小穴吸引。

“Sebby真的好色哟，看，你下面的小嘴在吃我的手指呢。”伸舌舔着对方的耳缘颈畔，将微咸的带有浓烈信息素味道的汗水舔进口中，另一边却急迫但不失节奏地慢慢增加进出小穴的手指。

因为发情，淫水泛滥的小穴轻而易举地就吞进了三根粗长的手指，咕咕唧唧的水液声伴随着手指抽插旋转的节奏响起，空气中尽是情色的味道。

“呜，不许说……嗯嗯，Chris，好，好舒服……啊啊啊……啊，要射了…”被对方的手指玩弄得浑身战栗，双腿发软，Sebastian一直未被照顾的阴茎突然抖了几下，喷出了处男精。Omega稀少的白液多数都洒在了男人的小腹处，滴滴答答地流过浓密的阴毛，流到了那抖擞精神的大肉棒上。

男人抽出湿淋淋的手指，将自己身前被射上的精液全都刮进手里，握住自己跨下怒张的昂扬来回套弄，将精液涂抹均匀。

“还行吗？要不要歇一下？”

“不要……快进来，我里面好痒……Chris，Chris……”

将虚软的Sebastian扳过身让他面朝大树，双手扶住绑着衣服的树干，拉起对方圆润的臀部朝向自己早已蓄势待发的肉棍，让那柔软的腰肢弯成一个好看的满弓。Chris一手抓着那手感丰润的臀瓣，一手扶稳自己的阴茎，慢慢地插入那多汁的肉穴。

“啊！”

“嗯嗯嗯！”

直抵神经深处的快感让两人同时发出舒爽的叹息声，Alpha那粗壮火热的性器被柔软的甬道完全贴合着，缓慢收缩的环状肌肉群殷勤地按摩青筋爆起的茎身，快感如同爆炸的烟花在Alpha的脑中炸开，将最后仅存的理智燃成灰烬，Chris低吼一声，紧紧握住Sebastian的蜂腰便开始了大开大合的抽插。

“啊！嗯嗯…Chris，慢一点……慢……啊啊啊！”大量的淫水和之前的开发让小穴对略带粗暴的急抽猛插适应良好，发情中的Sebby只感到无尽的快意从小穴内部顺着脊椎传入大脑，爽快得四肢发软，大腿根都在打颤，要不是Chris在身后握着他的腰，他早就滑坐在地上了。

“Sebby，你果然好紧，你感觉到了吗？你的小骚穴对我的大肉棒又吸又夹的。乖，把屁股收紧点，等着我喂你喝牛奶！”理智全无的Chris语言挑逗着浑身泛红的Sebastian，全无平日里的绅士模样，乖顺诱人的Sebby只让他想要尽情地欺负。

腰力强健的Alpha不断地变换着角度将阴茎整根送入湿滑的小穴，寻找着对方的前列腺。

“啊啊啊！顶到了……啊，好舒服……”突然硬挺火热的龟头蹭过了穴内某处，激得Sebastian浑身紧绷，纤腰挺起，小穴也紧紧一缩。突然被顶到的那儿爆发出比之前爽利百倍的快感，让他的呻吟都拔高了八度。

“是这对吗？…这里是Sebby的前列腺哦，要不要我继续肏这儿？”Chris用大龟头顶住那点打着转，刺激得怀里的人浑身颤抖起来，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。

“呜，要……要的。Chris……Chris……啊啊啊啊！”

弯腰贴住Omega柔软的腰肢，肌肉发达的身体紧紧环抱住身前的白皙身子，Chris加快了进出的速度，次次顶在那让对方不住呻吟的敏感点上。被猛肏的肉穴跟不上肉棒进出的速度，猛烈地痉挛起来。不断涌出的淫水被肉棒带出穴口，将两人的身下弄得泥泞不堪，啪啪的拍肉声和扑哧扑哧的水泽声在黑暗中伴随着粗重的喘息和高亢的呻吟回荡着。

“啊，要到了……又要射了……啊啊啊啊！嗯嗯……”不断积累的快感将Sebastian逼至高潮，前方的小肉茎又射出了一股白液。不断痉挛的小穴猛地绞紧火热的肉棍不让它动弹，从穴道深处突然涌出一大波的潮水打在圆润的龟头马眼上，惹得Chris一声闷哼。

“Sebby，你的生殖道打开了…”被放松的小穴松开的大肉棒在水淋淋的穴道内缓慢抽送了几下，Chris便发觉对方紧致的肠道内多出了一个高热的小口。那是只有在Omega动情高潮后才会打开的隐秘之地，是Alpha的精液将要进入的地方，他们的孩子即将孕育的场所。

“嗯啊，Chris……插进来，让我怀孕……”刚刚才又攀上高潮的Omega气喘嘘嘘，双眼迷离地看着眼前的挚爱，只要他将种子播撒进自己的子宫，他怀上他们的宝宝，就没有人能够分开他们，就算是父亲也不能反对了。

“真是饥渴又淫荡的小妖精，等等大肉棒马上就喂饱你！”抽出仍旧精神十足的硬挺，Chris改坐在地上将虚软的Omega面对面地抱在怀里，不待对方反应过来就一把将肉棒插进了那个神秘销魂的花道内，那里不同于已经被彻底肏开的肠道，紧致得不像话，要不是有充足的水液润滑，可能都会被他的粗大撑得流血吧。

“啊啊啊！插进来了……Chris…好大，好烫……呜呜……”

听着耳边软糯诱人的呜咽呻吟，Chris一边揉捏着两瓣雪白的肉臀，一边伸舌舔弄着对方的耳缘，吮咬着那圆润的耳垂，坏心眼地低语道：“大了不好吗？大了才能肏爽你啊，Sebby乖，告诉我大肉棒有没有顶到你深处的生殖腔？感觉爽吗，嗯？”

“呜……嗯嗯嗯……顶，顶到了……Chris的那个顶得我里面好痒好难受，动一下……”Sebastian两手紧紧扒住Chris的后背，整个人都窝进对方坚实的怀抱，像猫咪一样地用柔软的棕发蹭着对方撒娇央求，紧致幼滑的花穴还不住地收缩蠕动，像张小嘴一样紧紧含着Alpha的欲根不放。

“等下可别叫停！”主动求欢的Omega直把他迷得七晕八素，原本就忍耐不住的欲望彻底如猛虎出闸。握紧了怀中人的纤腰，猛地抬起将肉棒抽出到仅留龟头在小穴内，然后再狠狠拉着对方往下坐，挺翘的肉棍猛烈摩擦过花穴，直顶到龟头上的小孔亲吻上生殖道末端的小口。

“啊啊啊，好棒！……那里，啊啊！”

一下比一下更用力地往深处顶弄，大力得就像是粗砺的龟头像是要冲开底部小口的束缚撞进那生殖腔。突突跳动的青筋刮擦得花穴又痛又爽，大如鸡蛋的龟头更是顶在花心上抵死缠绵。Sebastian被身下的男人顶的浑身发抖，连呻吟都叫不出，只感到快感一波接着一波，如同涨潮的浪花一般将他打碎成泡沫。一切都不复存在，只有彼此，只有欲望，只有快感。

不停收缩的甬道也带给了Alpha无上的快意，那言语无法形容的感受让他理智崩盘，化身欲兽，彻底压制掌握着只属于自己的雌兽，在对方的身上为所欲为，一切遵从Alpha的本能。

被彻底开发的后穴变得充血红润，如同盛放的玫瑰，犹自不满足地紧紧吸含着在花道里面来回抽送的阳具。欲望越堆积越多，Sebastian的花道开始不住紧缩痉挛，他的第三次高潮也要到来，Chris才终于感觉自己要成结，他加紧速度在高热紧窄的甬道内又抽插了百来下，便死死地把大龟头顶在不断吐出淫液的小口上，等待阴茎结膨胀。

“啊啊啊……好胀，太紧了，呜呜……小穴要被撑坏了……”Alpha的阴茎结不断膨胀，紧紧卡在了穴口处，让Sebastian难受极了。

“我要喂你吃牛奶了哟，Sebby。用你下边的小嘴好好接住了，一滴都不许漏出来！”

“好，Sebby……的小穴…会乖乖的都喝掉…”

炙热浓稠的阳精大股大股地打在敏感的花心上，本就处于高潮的小穴更是被推向更高的巅峰。长达20多分钟的不断射精让敏感的Omega高潮迭起，Sebastian无意识地抓挠着对方的裸背，留下一道道红痕。

“啊啊啊…受不了了，骚穴吃不下了……”Alpha成结后射出的精液多到将他的小腹都微微顶起。

“Sebby乖，你不想要我们的宝宝了吗？”

“嗯……要的，要怀上Chris和我的宝宝……啊啊啊，又射了，太多了……呜呜呜。”怀中人俊俏的小脸上涕泪交流，连续的高潮让他双眼失神，口水都顺着嘴角流下来。Chris温柔地含吻住他的小嘴，不住地低喃：“我爱你，Sebby。我爱你……”

End

一个小尾巴：

(做完一次的Chris趁着Sebastian热潮稍退，赶忙抱着浑身无力的Omega回家，路上Sebby突然想起来Hayley的话。)

384(凶恶脸)：喂，你那个未婚妻是怎么回事！你已经有我了，别想再跟她成婚！！

CE(莫名其妙)：什么未婚妻？？@_@

384：少装蒜了，就是那个Hayley！

CE：那小妮子跟你胡说八道什么了？她这毛病怎么说都不改——所以你那时候突然躲开我是因为她说她是我未婚妻？！⊙△⊙

384：⊙_⊙

CE：Hayley是我远房亲戚，算是我的表妹。她总是喜欢跟别人说是我未婚妻。('～'；)一切都是误会啊。

384：(°ー°〃) ……Ｏ(≧口≦)Ｏ

真•End


End file.
